Ken Masters
}} 280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator = Various |Old=/Falchion22's version/ (2002) |New=/Mouser's version/ (2012) |Origin = Street Fighter}} Ken Masters is one of the main characters of the Street Fighter series, and one of the two playable characters in the original Street Fighter (in which he was a Ryu clone for use by the second player). He was made into his own character in Street Fighter II, and has received great improvements since then, gradually became more distinct from Ryu. Ken's fighting style is still very similar to Ryu's, but with major differences. One of these is while Ryu specializes in the Hadoken move, Ken specializes in the Shoryuken move. Ken Masters is a friend and rival of Ryu, both being disciples of Gouken. Ken became rich after winning various fighting tournaments in USA, eventually marrying with Eliza Masters (Guile's sister) and having a son. He later decides to teach martial arts to his son, also becoming a teacher to Sean Matsuda, who is his son's closest friend. In M.U.G.E.N, Ken Masters has been made by various authors. GM's version A nearly direct port of Ken from Street Fighter III: Third Strike, it uses the classic six-button layout. Everything from the game's parry feature to the Art selection has been implemented with this character for use in M.U.G.E.N. Supermystery's version A unique version of Ken. It may be a rather accurate port of Ken from X-Men vs. Street Fighter (with some minor but noticeable alterations according to the creator's personal preference), but there is also a source accurate mode towards Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter if a special command is used in the midst of battle. DarkCipherLucius & Vyn's version While most of DarkCipherLucius' characters are suited for casual or inexperienced players, the combo happy nature of his Ken will rip into said players. It is mostly based off Marvel vs. Capcom 2, but with some tricks of the trade implemented. Mouser's version Heavily based off Marvel vs. Capcom 2, this version of Ken takes some liberties from the source, including having six Basic Attack buttons rather than four, as well as having a new Hyper. Overall, it still manages to encapsulate Ken's speedy gameplay. Falchion22's version Although a four buttoned take on the American with the flaming uppercut, this version is based on the original'' Street Fighter''. While he may not have much comboability with that being his basis, alongside weakened specials for balance, new Hypers that were not present in the original game may pack a punch. Videos Satsuki. Y & Chaos Blanka vs. Riot Ken & Riot Ryu M.U.G.E.N. Duels 12 Cyborg (by Victorys) Vs. Ryu & Ken (by G.D.T.) Mustkillroy MUGEN-Mania 26 Gouki vs Ken (Warusaki3) Bobalgeria MUGEN 4 Ken Masters (Warusaki3) survival mode Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Namco X Capcom Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from the United States Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Element Users Category:80's Characters